This invention relates to a golf driver head construction.
Modem drivers have strong, light, low-hysteresis shafts connected to the club head at a hosel, which protrudes upward from the club head. The hosel is a highly stressed potential failure site. It also contributes to aerodynamic drag on the head when the club is swung.
The hosel must provide a fairly rigid connection between the head of the club and shaft, so that the head does not pitch downward unduly as the ball is struck, changing the loft angle. With conventional clubs, the hosel is well above the center of gravity of the club head, and the center of impact when the ball is struck. Impact forces therefore create substantial bending moments at the hosel.
An additional consideration is that the center of gravity of ordinary club heads cannot be repositioned easily, or at all. Altering the weighting of a club is ordinarily a matter for the shop. It would be advantageous to permit golfers to reweight their own clubs without any tools, other than a screwdriver.